Tender Loving Care
by jojoDO
Summary: Miguel is a violent, drugged out psychopath with a taste for blood and nothing to lose. Getting knocked out by Josie Rizal is just the rehab he needed.
1. Chapter 1

**This little number goes out to one of my very best friends, DaMastah101. Enjoy!**

"No no no, your knee isn't high enough." Bruce scolded as he forcefully grabbed his student Josie Rizal's knee and raised it to the proper height.

"OWWW! Will you chill out, Bruce?!" Josie whined. "I need that leg!"

"Hey, you said not to go easy on you. I'm giving you the same treatment I give my other students."

"Yeah, but I'm not a freakin G Corp soldier! I'm a model, dammit!"

"ENOUGH!" Bruce boomed. "Get on your cute ass and do some sit ups! NOW!"

Josie slowly felt tears welling up as she got down on the ground and started doing sit ups. Master Bruce was such a meanie! When she paid for private Muay Thai lessons, she thought it would be a relaxing, fun experience that would help her stay in shape for her photo shoots. But she had only been here one week and Bruce had already made her cry five times with his obnoxious yelling.

"When you sit up, lift your knee until it touches your forehead. Alternate between left and right. And wipe those tears out of your eyes! You look like one of those crying baby dolls."

"You know, one day I'm gonna get good enough to kick your ass."

"I'll take you on anytime, little girl. Now shut up and keep going till I say stop."

The strenuous training carried on until nightfall, with each exercise becoming more and more ridiculously painful. By the time the sun had went down, Josie's limbs were feeling like limp noodles. She was so close to collapsing that she was considering begging Bruce to let her stop, but she was smart enough to know that Bruce would only torture her further if she opened her mouth.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Bruce finally said, to which Josie breathed the longest sigh of relief in the world.

"About time..." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! See you tomorrow, Brucie!"

Josie hightailed it out of the dojo before Bruce could be a dick and change his mind.

"Whew... welp, time to head back to the hotel and take a REALLY long shower..."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"FREEZE, ASSHOLE!" the cop shouted as he drew his taser and aimed it directly at Miguel Rojo's chest.

"Heh heh heh..." Miguel chuckled insanely as he walked slowly towards the cop, his bloodshot eyes full of a lust for violence. The cop continued to aim at him, but his shaking legs started to slowly move backwards.

"I-I mean it!" the cop stuttered. He felt his entire body shaking; Miguel was a truly terrifying monster who could strike fear into even the bravest hearts. His very presence emitted a miasma of pure animalistic rage that caused all around him to recoil in terror.

"BOO!" Miguel shouted, doing a fake jump at the cop.

"G-gahhh!" The scared officer pulled the trigger, sending 50,000 volts directly into Miguel's body. But to his surprise, Miguel didn't go down. He continued to walk towards the cop, a sadistic smile on his face. The adrenaline, alcohol, and other concoctions running through his bloodstream had a nullifying effect; he was so methed out and full of rage that his body didn't even feel it.

"That's not possble... what the hell are you?!"

"RRRAAAAH!" Miguel growled as he lunged at the cop and sent him flying with an uppercut. The cop soared backwards and onto the windshield of his squad car, causing a huge crack.

"Backup... send... ba..." was all the cop managed before falling unconscious.

Miguel looked around at the unconscious bodies: gangsters, cops, even bums... this was all his doing. It was the same every night; this was his release. All the pain, the torment...he unleashed it the only way he knew how.

Miguel put his hand to his ear... the sound of blaring sirens.

"Shit..."

Miguel still felt the hunger for violence, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against a fully armed squadron. He had to get away and fast, especially if Lei was dispatched. Lei was the only one who could give him a hard time with his skill in kung fu. Miguel was smart enough to cause a ruckus and disappear quietly, but tonight he had been particularly hungry. Could this be the night that they finally get him?

Miguel could feel a crooked smile forming on his lips as he ran down the back streets of the city, the sirens getting louder and louder behind him. Strangely, he was enjoying this; the thrill of the chase, the high of being hunted. If this was the night that he was finally put away, he would have no regrets.

He took a wrong turn and came face to face with a wall. This was it; a dead end.

"Dammit... alright pigs, gimme your worst."

Miguel turned around and prepared for whatever would be thrown at him. A lone siren was getting closer...closer... finally, a black and white squad car emerged and zoomed into the alley, skidding to a halt.

Out of the car stepped exactly who Miguel had feared... and anticipated. He could feel his bloodlust rising.

"Heh... I figured they'd send you."

"Miguel Rojo! I swore not to return home to Hong Kong until I brought you in!" Lei Wulong shouted, pointing his finger dramatically. "You are under arrest for... uhhh... a whole shitload of counts of aggravated assault and battery!"

"Come and get it, you Jackie Chan ripoff!" Miguel spat.

With an animalistic growl Miguel charged at Lei head on, not even put a semblance of strategy into his attack. He leaped at Lei with a Superman punch, which Lei blocked with both arms. However, the force of the punch still managed to knock Lei backwards against his car.

"GRAAAH!" Miguel howled as he brought a hammer fist down on Lei, which was easily dodged with a quick movement to the side. Miguel's fist smashed through the windshield, the glass cutting his hand in more places than one. Miguel didn't even feel the pain.

"HEEYAAAH" Lei yelled as he threw a tornado kick aimed at Miguel's head. Miguel swayed back just slightly enough that Lei's foot whizzed past his face. But as Lei finished the motion, he used his momentum and swung back around with a kick to the chest. Miguel was a big man, but a kick from Lei knocks people on their ass 90% of the time.

As Miguel fell, his head hit the side mirror on Lei's car before he hit the ground. Not only did it break the mirror off, it also left a huge gash on Miguel's temple. As he stood back up, blood trickled down the side of his head.

"Are you gonna stop resisting?!" Lei asked, getting into Crane stance.

Miguel laughed obnoxiously as he dipped his finger in his own blood and licked it. "Hell no... this is the most fun I've had in a long time!"

Miguel charged at Lei once again, drool flying from his mouth as he roared like a beast. He was nothing short of a wild animal.

Lei rolled his eyes as Miguel closed distance; he was so messed up in the head that he wasn't thinking straight. Deciding to end this quickly and painlessly, Lei threw a crane kick directly to Miguel's chin as soon as he was in range. Miguel couldn't stand up to the attack, and he was knocked onto his back.

Miguel looked up at the night sky, his vision blurry. This was it... this was the end of his life. He was going to prison... and no one would miss him. Strangely, he felt like laughing; this was the perfect end to his pointless life.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say..."

Miguel turned his head and looked right beside him... a discarded beer bottle was on the ground. He still had a way out of this! But the question was... did he really want to?

"You also have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one..."

Miguel's body moved on his own as instincts consumed what little coherent thought he had left. With a quick roll to the side, Miguel snatched the bottle and leaped to his feet. With one good swing he smashed the bottle against Lei's head, knocking him unconscious immediately.

Miguel didn't know where he was running; he had no money and there was no way he was gonna have a peaceful night now that he knocked out Lei Wulong! As soon as they find out Lei is unresponsive, every unit will be on his ass.

"Just...gotta...keep...running... OUTTA THE WAY, SENORITA!"

Miguel skidded to a halt as to not plow into the girl directly in front of him. He grabbed her shoulders to shove her out of they way, but that was a very big mistake. Unfortunately for him... the girl was Josie Rizal, amateur Muay Thai student.

"EEEEEK! STRANGER DANGER!"

Miguel started to speak, but was cut short by a knee to his groin. Before he could even cry out in pain, an elbow soared into his face and his entire world went black.

At first, Josie was proud of herself for using her skills so professionally. But once she stopped and thought about what she had done, she realized... she just knocked out a total stranger!

"Maybe I could have thought that one through a little better, eh heh heh..."

Josie looked down at the man and studied him a little: he was quite handsome, in a rugged way. His hairy muscular torso and messy stubble was a contrast to his cute, curly hair. But the main thing that Josie was concerned about was the blood.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no... please tell me I didn't do that. Did I do that? Maybe he was bleeding in the first place? Agh, I can't believe I knocked out an injured person! I'm such an idiot..."

So there Josie was, a knocked out bleeding man on the ground beside her. What the hell does she do now?! She could already feel tears welling up...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Miguel opened his eyes and found himself laying on a bed. He looked around; was he actually in a hotel room? It had been months since he had enough money to sleep anywhere but the street. Who could have brought him here? All he remembered was seeing this one girl, then...

"Ugh, my head..." he groaned. He rubbed his head and felt something out of the ordinary; someone had bandaged him.

"Where in the...?"

Suddenly, Miguel heard a noise... was that running water? He looked over at the bathroom door; it was slightly left open. Unable to contain his curiosity, Miguel got out of the bed with a groan and crept towards the bathroom. He was about to find out who brought him here, one way or another.

As Miguel slowly slipped through the door, he looked at the silhouette in the shower; it was definitely a woman. Suddenly, she began to speak.

"Ahhh this is so much better! Almost makes me forget I totally knocked out a Spanish hunk and he's in my bed right now... AWWWW I ALMOST FORGOT! WHY AM I SO STUPID! WAAAAH!"

"Dios mio!" Miguel muttered loudly, covering his ears to drown out the girl's loud wailing. "How old is this bimbo? Seven?"

"HEY! ARE YOU AWAKE OUT THERE?!"

Miguel didn't even have enough time to hide before the shower curtain came flying open and he was greeted by a naked Josie Rizal. When her face twisted to a look of horror, he knew he only had a few seconds to cover his ears; unfortunately, that's all he covered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHO RAISED YOU TO PEEP AT GIRLS IN THE SHOWER YOU STINKING PERVERT!"

Miguel's eyes widened as Josie came lunging at him faster than light. Some might say Miguel was unprepared, others that he was distracted by her nakedness... but that really didn't matter to Miguel at the moment as he was knocked unconscious by a flying knee.

 **ONE COMA LATER**

"I am so so so sooooo sorry." a now fully dressed Josie repeated over and over as Miguel's eyes opened again. He tried to sit up, only to be hit by a massive headache like an avalanche.

"AYY! Dios de mierda that hurts like a bitch!" Miguel yelled as he collapsed back onto the bed, clutching his head with both hands.

"Umm, did I mention how sorry I wa-"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay! But for the record, you shouldn't have been peeping at my naked parts."

"Then learn to shut your door, idiota maldita! And for the record, I just wanted to know who knocked me out and kidnapped me."

"Aww, did you have to bring that up? Aw man... I kidnapped somebody... I'm a criminal..."

Suddenly, Josie's eyes began to well up with tears. Miguel saw this and rolled his eyes as he started to feel annoyance... and a tinge of guilt.

"Querido dios..." Miguel groaned. "Will you PLEASE stop crying?"

"I'm... *sniff*... sorry... *sniff*... but... *sniff*... I... *sniff*... can't... *sniff*... help it!"

"Yes you can! You're a grown woman for God's sake! At least I think... but whatever! Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm a criminal too."

Josie's eyes suddenly dried up and she looked at Miguel with horror.

"You... you... you're a bad guy?!"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like-"

"Are you like, wanted by the police?!"

"Yeah."

"For what?!"

"Well, I-"

"Are you a thief?"

"No."

"Are you a murderer?"

"No."

"Rapist?"

"NO!"

"Did you talk to a little kid at the park, but a passing stranger saw it and got the wrong idea and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Josie finally stopped talking, giving Miguel a moment to process all of the chaos that was commencing in this hotel room. After taking a few breaths and gathering his thoughts, he finally spoke.

"Look... I just beat a few guys and some cops. I'm a brawler. Fighting is what I do. Sometimes I do it for money, sometimes I do it... just to feel better."

"Feel... better?"

Miguel looked over at Josie; she was looking at him with these big eyes full of concern, like she was genuinely invested in what he had to say. It was strange, to say the least; especially considering they just met.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Miguel said with a scoff as he put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"No, wait! I wanna hear!" Josie said, leaning over and putting her hands on Miguel's arm. Miguel tensed up at the sudden physical contact.

"N-no! I said no so drop it, girl!" Miguel yelled, snatching his arm away from Josie's grip. He started for the door, until Josie decided to get clever.

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't stay and tell me your personal feelings, then... I'll call the police!"

That stopped Miguel in his tracks. He turned around slowly, shooting Josie the meanest of glances.

"Oh, really?" he said in a deep, growling voice.

"Mmhmmm." Josie said with a cocky smile, putting her hands on her hips.

"How many cops do you think they'll send for a B&E?

"What if I tell them you're trying to murder me?"

"That can be arranged!"

"Do you want another knee to the face? I'll let you pick which one."

The intense staredown lasted for another few minutes until Miguel finally decided it wasn't worth it. After all, it was too late to go out now, plus the police were probably still hunting Miguel right now.

"Alright... I'll tell you about my personal crap."

"Really! Ooh, I'm so excited!" Josie squealed, her face lighting up. She plopped onto the bed and leaned over, full of enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow."

Josie fell over with a disappointed sigh. "Awww! Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm tired! Look, can you please just let me stay here tonight until the cops are off my tail?"

"Fine... but you have to sleep on the floor. And you absolutely have to tell me your story tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Well, uh... goodnight then!"

"Y-yeah... you too."

Josie turned off all the lights and crawled under the covers with a relaxed sigh; her bed felt like Heaven after such a crazy day. Miguel couldn't complain either; he preferred the soft floor to the cold, hard ground.

"... hey, can I ask you one more thing?" Josie asked aloud, breaking the silence.

"What?" Miguel groaned.

"What's your name?"

"It's Miguel Caballero Rojo."

"Cool. I'm Josie Rizal."

"That's great. Goodnight."

"... one more teeeeensy thing."

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not a rapist? I mean, I'm sleeping over here and I just wanted to-"

"I"M NOT A RAPIST! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, grumpy..."

The two of them shut their eyes and sleep quickly overtook them. Miguel slept good for the first time in a while, and Josie slept well too. You know, considering there was a strange man in her room and all.

 **Google Translate helps me find funny Spanish stuff to say. Hooray, Internet!**

 **Tune in next time as Miguel spills his guts about why he likes to beat people up. Or will he...?**


	3. Chapter 3

Miguel awoke that morning feeling quite refreshed, considering he had slept on the floor. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, allowing his eyesight to clear. As he got up and stretched, he looked over at the bed and noticed it was empty.

"Hmmm... the shower, maybe?"

Miguel pressed his ear against the door, but heard no noise.

"Interesting..."

Deciding it wouldn't hurt, Miguel opened the door and walked inside the bathroom. He looked over at the shower, which was becoming quite beckoning. Miguel couldn't recall the last time he had bathed. In fact, it was probably even a year...

"Well, she's not here. Guess she can't complain." Miguel said with a grin. He turned the knob and let the water heat up. After stripping completely, he stepped in the shower and was greeted by the loving embrace of piping hot water. As the dirt washed away one layer at a time, Miguel leaned back and groaned with relief as his pain and misery melted away and circled down the drain.

Miguel stepped out of the shower, feeling like a new man. As he walked back into the bedroom, his face twisted when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Did you enjoy my hot water?"

"GAAAAH! Dios mio, where the heck were you?!" Miguel yelled, tightening his towel.

"I was getting you some breakfast!" Josie shouted as she tossed Miguel a hot, steaming breakfast burrito.

"Oh, uhh... thanks." Miguel said with slight nod. He took a bite of the burrito, savoring the taste of diced tomato, bell peppers and eggs.

"It's... good." he said flatly. Josie smiled as she dug into her bowl of bacon-egg breakfast ramen.

"By the way, you are totally ripped." Josie said with a giggle. Miguel looked down and realized he was still in nothing but a towel.

"Guh! Will you look somewhere else!" he said, his face getting a little warm.

"It's kinda hard to."

"How come you get to look at me naked?!"

"My hotel room, my rules."

"Arrrrrgh! Usted es una mujer loca!"

"Dunno what you said, hee hee."

Miguel stuffed his burrito halfway into his mouth and snatched up his clothes, still muttering curses despite his mouth being full. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"He's so fun to talk to." Josie muttered with a giggle.

"Crazy chick... elbowing me, buying me breakfast..." Miguel grumbled as he slipped on his shoes, black pants, and finally his orange shirt. He left it completely unbuttoned, like usual, and then finished the rest of his breakfast in one bite.

"Are you deceeeeent?" Josie called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miguel shouted as he stormed back into the bedroom.

"There you are. Now..."

Josie smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the empty spot next to her.

"Umm... what?" Miguel asked, scratching his head.

"Don't 'what' me! You promised you would confess to me today!" Josie said with a frown.

"Umm, yeah... about that...no deal."

"WHAT?!" Josie yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you've served your purpose." Miguel said, not a hint of compassion in his voice. "You've given me everything I needed: a place to sleep, a shower, a bite to eat, and time to lay low. I'm grateful and all, but I'm not owing you anything. You're just a naive girl that I took advantage of."

"But... but... I thought we were becoming friends!" Josie whined.

"Are you crazy? I can't stand another five goddamn seconds of you!"

"I... you... that is SOOO MEAN!"

"Yeah, well I'm a mean guy. Adios!"

Without warning, Miguel darted out of the front door. Josie was completely baffled.

"Wha- HEY! GET BACK HERE AND SHARE YOUR FEELINGS!"

Josie took off down the street after Miguel, not caring about the strange glances she was getting from passersby.

"You...can't...out...run...me!" Josie shouted between pants.

"Get away from me, que psico!" Miguel spat as he increased his pace. He was running as fast as he could, but Josie's long powerful legs were catching up to him in to time.

"I let you into my room! I let you sleep on my floor! I showed you my boobs, for pete's sake! Why won't you do this one little thing for me?!"

"Because I don't share my feelings with crying brats!" Miguel retorted

"Oh that's it, you are sooo getting an ass kicking!"

A growl resonated from Miguel's throat; he had had enough.

"FINE! You wanna see who I truly am! Well HERE IT IS!"

Miguel turned around and lunged at Josie, who was still speeding towards him. Josie tried to stop, but her momentum was too great. Miguel drew his fist back; there was no time to avoid it!

"GRAAAAGH!" Miguel howled as he unleashed a vicious haymaker into Josie's gut. All of the air in Josie's body came flying out as she sprawled backwards onto the pavement.

"Guh... gahh... I..can't... catch... my breath..." Josie gasped. She laid in a fetal position to try and recover.

"Yeah, you like that, hijo de puta? This is what I live for! THIS is the real me!"

"But...why...?" Josie gasped.

"This is the only way I know how to FEEL!"

Miguel ran up to the downed Josie and kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling across the concrete.

"Nothing else matters to me! Friends, family, love, it means nothing! All I have left in this world is my fists. They're the only thing I can believe in now..."

Josie slowly rose to her feet and faced Miguel. Suddenly, she could see it: the pain that he was channeling. He tried to hide it, but his eyes couldn't mask the torment he was feeling.

"Miguel... do you have anyone who cares about you?" Josie asked.

Suddenly Miguel stopped, as if he was hit with a major bomb. All the anger and rage inside him suddenly turned to confusion. What the hell was he doing right now?

"Wh...what did you..."

"Where's your family? Your friends? Don't you have... anyone?"

Miguel's fist started to slowly lower.

"W-well... I..." he stammered.

"Tell me. What happened? What made you so... angry?"

Josie slowly walked up to Miguel and placed both hands on his fist. She slowly lowered Miguel's fist the rest of the way until it was all the way down.

"Why do you care so much?" Miguel grumbled.

"I just do! I mean, I knocked you out last night, and we talked... and now I wanna get to know you better. Please, Miguel... please just do this for me. I want to help you."

Miguel felt Josie's hands tightly squeezing his own. After a few minutes of silence passed, Miguel scratched his head and sighed.

"Alright, fine... I'll tell you. I don't know why in hell, but I'll tell you."

"Yay..." Josie said weakly, before collapsing to the ground.

"H-hey! Josie! Shit, I forgot I hit her..."

"I'm okay... I really just wanna get back to my bed..." Josie wheezed. "Could you... carry me?"

"Agh, you really can't walk on your own two feet?"

"Yes, but you're going to carry me because you feel bad about hitting me. Riiiiiiight?"

"Maybe I should just leave you and walk away."

"Oh! I think I'm going to cry!"

"Agh, fine! I'll freaking carry you!"

Miguel scooped up Josie and began to walk down the street, still ignoring the glances of passersby. Deep down, he was feeling guilt right now; Josie had brought him into her home and nursed his wounds, and he repaid her by beating her up. This was the least he could do.

"Ooh, you're so strong." she giggled.

"Shut up!"

Miguel carried Josie all the way back to the hotel room and laid her back onto the bed. He then plopped down onto the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was about to confide to this girl.

"Okay, you ready?" he finally asked.

"Wait just a second!"

Josie rolled over on her stomach and raised her feet in the air, much like someone reading a book or watching tv.

"Now I'm ready."

Miguel took a deep breath and looked down at his own feet.

"Okay... it all happened just a couple of years ago. Well, the worst part at least. Ever since I was young. my family has always cast me aside. I was... a bane on their existence. They hated me."

"That's terrible..." Josie chimed in, a sad expression on her face.

"There was only one who truly understood me... who truly loved me... my sister. My sister was... everything to me. She was my life. One day, when she was a woman of unparalleled beauty, she was to be wed. And then it happened..."

"What?"

"An airstrike. The Mishima Zaibatsu dropped bombs that day... THEY KILLED HER!"

Josie watched as Miguel's entire body tensed up. He started to shudder... but there were no tears.

"My entire family attended the wedding that day...they were all gone, just like that. I was so angry... I just wanted to punch something. Anything! And I did. Over the months, the drugs became more welcoming and the booze became sweeter to the taste. I became unfeeling, uncaring... a mindless, drunken monster!"

"Th-that's..." Josie tried to find the words to say, but couldn't.

"What I just did to you back there... that's the real me. I only know how to hurt people. It's my purpose in life."

"That can't be true!" Josie finally managed to say. "You may be gruff and kind of an asshole, but... I think that deep down you can be sweet!"

"Oh, spare me your pep talk." Miguel scoffed. "No amount of words will ever make a difference. This is who I am... just a nobody who causes pain to everybody."

"Oh, Miguel... you poor thing."

Josie got off of the bed and leaned down next to Miguel, her arms wide.

"Come here."

Miguel looked at her strangely. "What...?"

"Come. Here. I'm giving you a hug."

"But I don't want a hug."

"What? Who on this planet doesn't want a hug?!"

"I just don't, okay?"

"Well I'm hugging you anyway."

Miguel groaned as Josie pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed happily and nuzzled his cheek a few times.

"There, isn't that better?"

"Not really."

"Well I feel better. See, you brought joy to someone else! You're not just a monster."

"Ugh, whatever! You're just trying to cheer me up."

"Duh. Why do you think I'm gracing you with my loving embrace?"

"Because you're irritating."

"But you like me hugging youuuuuuu..."

"That's enough! Goodbye!"

Miguel rose to his feet and prepared to depart, but Josie grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You don't have to leave, do you?"

Miguel stopped and looked at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... um... because you're a wanted man!"

"That's never gonna change, honey."

"But... don't YOU wanna change?"

Miguel stopped and thought for a second. He looked at his past, at all the bad things he had done. All the people he hurt...

"But... there's no hope for me."

"You're wrong!" Josie yelled, squeezing his arm tighter. "I'm not gonna give up on you, Miguel Rojo!"

Miguel couldn't explain it, but hearing those words made him feel kind of fuzzy inside. He almost felt... encouraged.

"R-really?"

"Of course! You can stay with me as long as you want and have a roof under your head, and I'm gonna help you rehabilitate! Together, we'll get your life back on track!"

Miguel scratched his head a few times. He was at a loss for words. No one had ever been this nice to him before except his sister.

"I... dunno what to say. Th-thanks."

"You're welcome." Josie said with a smile.

"Um... I'm sorry for punching and kicking you. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

A grin spread across Josie's face. "I can think of one thing."

"Wh-what?"

"Huggyyyyyy..."

"Nngah! Alright, fine.'

Miguel took a deep breath and threw his arms around Josie, who happily returned the favor with a huge smile. As the two of them embraced tightly (more tightly on Josie's part), Miguel couldn't help but feel a tinge of joy.

"Huh, you were right. This does make me feel better."

 **Miguel has made it past confession, now the next step is change! Will Josie really be able to inspire him to make a difference in his life? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

After another pleasant night on the hotel floor, Miguel awoke that morning with a relaxed groan. He looked over at the bed; empty again.

"Huh... that is one busy senorita."

Miguel decided to start his day just like yesterday: with a hot shower. Once he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom and looked both ways carefully to make sure Josie wasn't in the room.

"Whew... guess she's still out."

But just as Miguel started to feel relieved, the hotel room door swung open and in stormed Josie. She was on the phone and was looking quite irritated.

"Look, I need you to move that body paint photoshoot to next week! Will you just do it already?! I told you, I'm very busy right now with my Muay Thai training! I'll never make it to Sydney in time with Bruce riding my ass every day! THEN GET SOMEONE ELSE! Sheesh!"

Josie angrily threw her phone on the bed, along with the bags she was carrying. She looked over at Miguel, who was just staring with a strange expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear about all my work drama. Don't worry, they'll move the date. They can't possibly find a replacement for someone as beautiful as me, hee hee..."

"So... you're a model?" Miguel asked.

"Yep. One of the youngest in The Philippines. That's why they like me so much. But whatever! I got something for youuuuuu..."

Josie reached into the back and pulled out a new shirt, pants, and even boxers. There was also socks, shoes, and a new belt with a skull belt buckle.

"No offense, but your clothes are really smelly. I figured you could use a change of clothes since you've probably been wearing those for like, years... OH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO... WHY AM I SO MEEEEAN!"

Miguel facepalmed when he saw tears forming in Josie's eyes. "Hey hey hey hey! There's no need to cry! I... they look good."

Josie's face dried up immediately. "Really! Oooooh, I can't wait for you to try em on!"

Miguel snatched up the clothes and walked to the bathroom, making sure to shut the door. He removed his towel and slipped on the black boxers with red stripes. He slipped on the khaki pants, fastening the belt tightly, yet allowing his pants to sag ever so slightly for sex appeal. He slipped on the short sleeved black shirt with red flames sprouting from the bottom and also on the sleeves.

"Hmm..."

Miguel looked at himself in the mirror after fully buttoning the shirt.

"It just... doesn't look right like that."

With a grin, Miguel unbuttoned the shirt all the way until his ripped, hairy torso was on full display once again.

"Perfecto! Damn, luzco bien..." Miguel said, admiring his new look.

He walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall to let Josie get a good look at him.

"Wowee..." Josie said, her face getting a little hot. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel...clean."

"Great! I like to feel clean too. Sooooo why don't you let me get a shower and we can go out!"

"Go... out?"

"Yeah! I don't have class for a few more hours, so today we're gonna go get you a little... stress relief."

Miguel wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, or the look on Josie's face.

"What kind of stress relief?" Miguel said, his eyebrow raised.

"Tell me, how do you feel right now at this moment?"

"Well... I could really use a drink."

"And how do you feel when you don't have a drink?"

"The same way I feel when I don't have a fix."

"And that is...?"

"Let's see... intense pain, anger, a desire to beat the shit out of somebody..."

"Exactly! We're gonna work on that today."

"How?"

"Every time you feel like you need a drink or a shot of meth, we're gonna go do something fun to take your mind off of it! Today, we're going out for ice cream."

"Ice cream? You really think ice cream is gonna take my mind off of my vices?"

"Well that, and the threat of getting an elbow and/or knee to the face if you get out of line."

"So my options are have fun or get beat up. You're really serious about this, huh?"

"I said I was gonna help you and I mean it. Now be a good boy while I'm in the shower. NO PEEKING!"

Josie gave Miguel a cute wink as she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

Miguel plopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He just couldn't believe what was happening; for the first time since his sister died, somebody believed in him. It was enough to make his cold, wounded heart feel warmth. But deep down, he still felt doubt. What if he DID cross the line? Would Josie be the first victim?

The bathroom door swung open after a while and out stepped Josie. She was wearing a white, low cut, exposed shoulder top and a sky blue skirt that rested a few inches above her knees. She was also wearing light brown stockings and a pair of black, high heeled pumps. Her face was plastered with makeup and crimson red lipstick. She was like a completely different person, save for those exquisite gold earrings that she always loved to wear.

"Soooo... how do I look?" Josie asked in a sultry tone, striking a little pose.

"Well, at least you're not wearing those weird bunny ears." Miguel said, crossing his arms.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Josie said with a frown. "Now come on!"

She grabbed Miguel's hand before he even had time to protest, and the two of them made their way out of the hotel.

"Cmon! We're gonna have fun!"

"Oh, I can hardly wait."

Josie took Miguel to the local ice cream parlor and ordered two of the largest thing on the menu. Miguel was greeted by a mountain of vanilla ice cream, drizzled with chocolate and every type of nut imaginable. To complete the perfect concoction was a plump cherry right at the peak.

"Mmm mmm, this is what I wish I could eat every day! Josie said with a smile. "Now I expect you to eat every last bite of that, and we're not leaving until you do."

"You're joking?"

"Nope! By the time you finish it, you'll be so sick you don't even wanna take a sip of alcohol!"

The two of them sat there for nearly half an hour, racing to finish the huge pile of ice cream in front of them. As big as Miguel was, Josie was surprisingly way ahead of him.

"So tell me about yourself." Josie said, breaking the silence and monotony.

"Everything I told you yesterday is the whole story." Miguel grumbled as he took another bite.

"Really? So... hasn't anything GOOD happened to you?"

"Nope."

Miguel took a few more bites and suddenly, an intense pain engulfed his head. It was more painful than any headache he ever had.

"AGGHH! Madre de dios, this is why I hate ice cream!"

"Ha ha ha ha! That's what you get for eating too fast."

"Shut up! Uh... tell me about YOU then, since I had to spill my guts!"

"Ah, there's not much to tell. I was a little girl, then I grew up, then I was scouted by a modeling agency. And here I am now."

"So, what made you wanna take Muay Thai classes?" Miguel asked as he rubbed his head frantically.

"I thought it would help me burn some calories. Plus, I wanted to be able to defend myself. It's not easy to be a pretty young girl all alone in this world. But I don't have to worry about that now."

"Why?"

"Because you're with me."

Miguel looked over at Josie, who was staring deep into his eyes. Suddenly, a rush of heat engulfed him and his brain freeze melted away.

"Uh...right..." Miguel managed to utter. He looked away and scratched his head a few times. He decided to take advantage of this momentary pause to shovel more ice cream into his mouth and catch up with Josie.

"H-hey! Oh no you don't!" Josie began shoveling ice cream into her mouth as well, and the race was on once again.

About an hour later they walked out of the joint, Josie with a triumphant smile and Miguel with a small pout.

"There! Now wasn't that fun? You feel way better, don't you?"

"Well, I definitely feel sick." Miguel snarked.

As soon as they got to the hotel room, Josie grabbed a set of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she was wearing foot wraps and a short pair of red shorts with a blue stripe. She also had on a red sports bra and a headband.

"Welp, class starts in about 20 minutes! Gotta work off that ice cream. I'm leaving the key with you." Josie said with a smile.

"So... you're just gonna leave me here?" Miguel asked.

"You promise to be good?"

"Yeah."

"Then I trust you. See you later!"

Josie started for the door, but then she turned around and walked up to Miguel.

"By the way... I had fun." she whispered, then gave him a tiny peck on the forehead. "BYE!"

Miguel was silent as she gave him a wave and walked out of the room. He stood there for a few more minutes, still processing the situation.

"That was...nice." Miguel muttered. He still had his hand on his forehead, right where she kissed him.

As night fell, Miguel started to get kind of restless. The ice cream was good and he had fun and all, but he still had the urge growing deep inside him. It was slowly welling up, growing like a cancer. Soon, his entire body would be engulfed with an unstoppable and agonizing temptation.

"Maybe just a sip wouldn't hurt..." Miguel whispered to himself. He got off of Josie's bed (which he commandeered since she was gone) and decided to take a stroll through the cool night air.

As he walked down the street, his hand began to twitch. It started off small, but soon it became uncontrollable. Miguel's entire body started shaking, his heart rate quickened... he was losing control, and fast.

"It's been two days too many." Miguel grunted. His body started moving instinctively as he made his way to the first liquor store he could find. He was like a robot following its sick, twisted programming.

Miguel barged through the entrance and walked straight up to the same shelf he had visited so many times in the past. He snatched a bottle of the same brand of tequila that had kept him company through many long nights.

As he made his way to the exit, the clerk stood in his way.

"Oh no you don't, Rojo! You're paying, whether you like it or- AUUUGH!"

The man's courageous stand was cut short by a fist to the face, breaking his jaw with a loud snap. Miguel walked out of the liquor store with a devilish smile, ignoring the screams and terrified faces of the other store goers.

Miguel hurried back to Josie's hotel room, making sure he wasn't followed. When he was all alone, he slammed the door and looked around... thank God she wasn't here. He hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door. He opened the bottle with his trembling hand and took a deep, long stare at it.

"Am I really about to do this? That girl Josie will... she'll be so disappointed. Agh, what if she cries?"

Miguel shut his eyes and swallowed whatever saliva was left in his throat. His hand started trembling harder and harder. With every ounce of his being, Miguel was fighting it. As he sat there holding the bottle, all he could think of was Josie chewing him out.

"I can't... I'm trying to change, dammit! I'm... CHANGING!"

In one quick motion, Miguel opened the lid and dropped the bottle in the toilet. He slammed the lid down and stormed out of the bathroom, not looking back.

"Sorry, old friend... but the pain I'm feeling now is nothing compared to what Josie can dish out."

 **Let's give a big hand to Miguel for overcoming the temptation of the bottle! Unfortunately, he still has to go to group therapy next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: this chap contains some colorful language.**

Miguel laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. He was proud of himself, but at the same time, disappointed. He should never have left the room tonight; the fact that he did was a sign that he wasn't as in control as he hoped.

As Miguel lay there pondering, the door swung open and in limped an exhausted Josie. She collapsed on the bed with a loud, drawn out groan.

"Ugggggggggggh... I am sooooooooo sore." she moaned.

"What, did your sensei give you a hard time?" Miguel asked with a grin.

"He always gives me a hard time. God, I'm aching in every possible place..."

Miguel felt kind of bad for the sore Josie as she lay there suffering. Suddenly, he got a very weird idea in his head. Leaning in close, he put his hands on her shoulders and began kneading them roughly.

"OWWWW!" Josie squealed, leaning up abruptly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I... I was trying to be nice." Miguel replied meekly, getting a little warm in the face.

"Oh... well that's very sweet of you, but I don't think your big meaty hands are gonna help much. No offense."

Josie groaned loudly one more time as she stretched out on the bed.

"Uggggh... sorry Miguel, but unless you wanna snuggle I'm gonna need my bed back."

Finally realizing that he was still on the bed and taking up quite a bit of space, Miguel abruptly shot off the bed with an awkward look.

"R-right! Um, sorry... sorry about that." he said, looking away to hide his embarrassment. He went back to his little corner and got comfortable on the floor.

"Ahhhhh! This feels like bliss!" Josie moaned. "Ah, but I really need to take a shower..."

Miguel gulped when he heard that. He forgot about the bottle!

"Oh mierda..." Miguel quietly cursed. All he could do was shut his eyes in terror as he heard the door shut. Any second now...

"MIGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

"There it is..." Miguel groaned. The door swung open and Josie stomped out of the bathroom, holding a dripping bottle of tequila. Her facial expression could strike fear into the most courageous man.

"WHAT. IS. THIS?!"

"It's, ahh... it's a bottle of tequila." Miguel mumbled, scratching his head.

"And what was it doing in the toilet? LOOK AT ME, MISTER!"

Miguel stood up straight like a soldier at attention as he looked into Josie's flaming eyes.

"I-I-I went out last night and got it."

"And did you pay for it?"

"N-no."

"Then how did you acquire it?"

"I... I... I punched the clerk."

"Dammit Miguel! How could you do this to me?! I...I... oh, I can feel tears coming..."

"Wait! But Josie, I... I didn't drink any, dammit!"

Josie's angry face suddenly changed. She stared at Miguel for a few seconds, eyes blinking.

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't drink any. I didn't even take a sip. I wanted to so badly, but I fought against it. I had the bottle in my mouth, but then I... I thought of you."

A moment of silence passed between the two. As Miguel looked at Josie, he honestly didn't know what she was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Was she going to cry? Perhaps she was preparing to knock his teeth out...

Miguel's eyebrow raised when a saw a look of pure giddiness spread across Josie's face. Before he could even say "what the hell?" Josie lunged at him with her arms wide apart. She threw her arms around his head and squeezed harder than she had ever squeezed.

"MIGUEEEEL! I'M SO PROUD OF YOUUUU!"

"Mmmph!" Miguel gave a muffled scream as Josie's quite large breasts suffocated him.

"You stole a bottle of tequila and you were gonna drink it, but you dropped it in the toilet instead because YOU CAAARE ABOOOOUT MEEEEEEE!"

Miguel used his superior strength to finally pry himself from Josie's monstrous embrace. He leaned over and gasped a few times as the air refilled his lungs.

"So... you're not mad?" Miguel asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"I forgive you." Josie said with a smile. "But..."

Miguel's face turned to horror as Josie frowned at him like a teacher scolding a student.

"You still did something very very bad! You stole and you beat up an innocent person! Therefore, I hereby cancel our fun event for tomorrow."

"What was it?"

"Pizza and videogames."

"Oh. That's, uh, too bad."

"Instead, I'm taking you somewhere different."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Now go to sleep like a good boy while I go get out of this sweaty Muay Thai garb. If I get out of the shower and find you gone, so help me I will HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you act like I'm your child or something."

"You're as responsible as a child. Goodnight!"

Josie hummed a tune as she went back in the bathroom and shut the door. Miguel rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as he laid down on the floor and eventually fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The two of them went back out the next morning. Josie was in her classic gold top and blue shorts, and Miguel in his new clothes Josie bought for him.

"So where are we going? The suspense is killing me!" Miguel asked.

"Don't worry, we're here now!"

Miguel's eyes widened as he looked up at the sign on the building.

 _HEIHACHI MISHIMA PSYCHIATRIC CENTER_

"What the... this is some kind of nuthouse!" Miguel yelled.

"Hey, this is a place for you to meet other people, share your story, and be inspired to make a difference in your life!" Josie replied.

"But group therapy sucks! Nobody has fun at those things."

"Nobody is supposed to! Now you're going to go in there and get some rehab, and you are gonna like it!"

"Nooo! I'm a lone wolf, dammit!"

Josie dragged Miguel into the building and approached the receptionist.

"Hi, we're here for the 3:00 session." Josie said.

"It's just starting! Three doors down, take a left, first door on the right."

"Thanks!"

Josie dragged Miguel down the hallway until they reached the appointed room. The two of them stood outside the door as Miguel mustered up the courage to go in.

"Do... I really have to do this?" Miguel asked with a sigh.

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. But... you'll sit in with me, right?"

"Nope! I've got some important errands to run. But I have faith in you. Now get your cute Spanish ass in there!"

Josie shoved Miguel through the door and ran away before he could even get mad. Miguel shot to his feet and was greeted by a small circle of chairs, each one occupied except for one. All of the occupants were staring at him, anfd Miguel already knew he was gonna hate this.

"Well hello there! We have an empty chair just for you." a very old man in glasses and a labcoat said.

Miguel rolled his eyes and made his way to the empty chair, avoiding eye contact with the others as much as possible. When he finally sat down, the old man rose to his feet and addressed the whole room.

"Greetings, and welcome to this group therapy session! I am Dr. Geppetto Bosconovitch, but you can just call me Dr. B. Now, seeing as I am just an old man and you are a bunch of violent psychopaths, I have appointed some security volunteers to help keep the peace.

A weird alien looking thing with tentacles coming out of his head approached from out of the corner.

"I am Yoshimitsu. I expect you all to behave for the good Doctor here, or taste my steel!"

Next, an extremely cute pink haired girl with a flower in her hair approached the group.

"Greetings! I am Alisa Bosconovitch! I implore that you all act in accordance with the rules and regulations, otherwise I will be prompted to use lethal force. Tee hee!"

Finally, there was a huge muscular robot with a red mohawk and wearing green camo. He didn't say anything, but he laughed obnoxiously and pounded his chest like a gorilla. He looked like a highly sophisticated Jack model, perhaps the latest one.

"Now then, why don't you start by introducing yourselves and giving a little summary of why you're here?"

The first to stand up was a huge, hulking black man with dreadlocks. He had an extremely mean look on his face.

"I'm Craig Marduk." he said in a very bored tone.

"HELLO, CRAIG MARDUK." the entire group said in a similar unenthusiastic tone.

"I'm here because I got mad and killed a wrestler in a bar. Then when I got out of prison I put on his mask and beat the shit out of people on live television. Eventually I got arrested and sent back to prison for several counts of aggravated battery and now I'm forced to attend this shitty therapy session."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Marduk." Dr. B said with a smile. "Onto the next one, please!"

Next was a mean looking man with white hair, blue pants and boots. He rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Ahem! I'm Bryan f***ing Fury!"

"HELLO, BRYAN F***ING FURY." the entire group said in unison.

"I'm here because I maim and kill people on a daily basis and the police can't do shit to me because I always break out of prison and I can't be killed. Since they had no other options, they sentenced me to therapy and hoped that I would have a breakthrough or some shit. Like that's gonna happen, right? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well let's just hope for the best, eh Mr. Fury?" Doctor B. said with a chuckle. "Next, please!"

Two very attractive women rose to their feet, the blonde in a black dress and the brunette in a red dress.

"I'm Nina Williams."

"And I'm Anna Williams."

"HELLO, NINA AND ANNA WILLIAMS." the others said in unison.

"I'm here because this BITCH doesn't know how to die already!" Anna spat, elbowing Nina in the gut.

"And I'm here because this cum guzzling skank won't mind her own business and get out of my life!" Nina retorted, stepping on Anna's toe.

"Grrr! You want a piece of me, fake tits?"

"I'll shove your high heels up your gaping cunt, you dumpster cocksucker!"

That was the final straw, and Anna tackled Nina with a scream. The two of them started to wrestle in the middle of the circle, slapping and pulling each others hair.

"And I thought this would be a waste of time, heh heh heh..." Bryan chuckled.

"Hell yeah! Rip your clothes off!" Marduk whooped.

"Oh dear, this got out of hand faster than I expected. SECURITY!" Dr. B yelled.

Jack charged in and grabbed Anna's arms, while Yoshimitsu and Alisa tackled Nina and pinned her quite easily.

"Now ladies, this is not the place to be fighting so. This is a place for us to make peace, not war." Dr. B said in a calm, soothing tone. "Now... can we please calm down and get on with this already?"

After five more minutes of forcefully restraining them, Nina and Anna finally calmed down and were placed on opposite sides of the circle. Their gazes didn't avert from each other, however.

"Now then, who is next in the circle?"

A very grumpy looking young man with red hair and a biker outfit rose to his feet. He put his hands in his pockets and looked away in disgust.

"I'm Hwoarang. And if any of you assholes say hi to me, I'm gonna kick your teeth in."

"Now Hwoarang, that's no way to behave in group therapy." Dr. B scolded.

"I don't care!" Hwoarang screamed. "I don't wanna be here! I don't I don't I don't!"

"God, you whine like a little girl!" Marduk complained.

"Sounds like someone needs a spanking. I'll be happy to oblige..." Anna said in a seductive tone, giving Hwoarang a wink.

"Aw shut up, you hag. He's not interested in your saggy tits anyway." Nina retorted.

"Say that again!" Anna growled.

"QUIET, PLEASE! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME ANGINA!" Dr. B yelled. "Hwoarang, just tell us why you're here."

"I'm here because f***ing Baek thinks I have anger issues and I pick too many fights with strangers. He doesn't want to beat some sense into me because I'm like a son to him, so he sentenced me to be tortured by you pricks."

"Very nice to meet you too, Hwoarang." Dr. B said with a smile. "Anyone else?"

Miguel looked around the room; there was no one else left but him. He swallowed and swallowed until his throat was dry, and took a deep breath.

"Here goes..." Miguel muttered as he rose to his feet.

"Ahem! I'm Miguel Caballero Rojo. I'm here, because... I've hurt people. All throughout my life, I've never amounted to much. I've never had anyone support me, except for one person. She, uh... she died a couple years ago, and it put me in a bad place. I turned angry and violent, and a lot of innocent people were victims of my rage. I'm here today, because now there IS someone who will support me. I would never have made it here without her help. She hasn't given up on me... and I'm not giving up on me either."

"Very good, Mr. Rojo!" Dr. B exclaimed with a smile. Finally, the old man rose to his feet and faced the group.

"Now then... can anyone tell me what you all have in common?"

"None of us wanna be here?" Hwoarang snarked. The others snickered quietly.

"Um that is a very astute observation, Hwoarang. But NO! You all share the same, uh... symptom, so to speak. You are all prone to bouts of anger and excessive violence, and that's why together, you can help and support each other on the path to recovery."

"Who are you callin excessive?!" Marduk blurted.

"He just means we like to kick people's asses. Like they don't deserve it half the time." Bryan scoffed.

"Alright, enough of that!" Dr. B interrupted. "Now then, let's try a little role playing. We are going to discuss the proper way to deal with situations. And by proper way, I mean a NON VIOLENT solution. Now then... Bryan and Marduk, would you get up and get in the middle of the circle?"

Bryan and Marduk scoffed as they rose to their feet and got in the middle like Dr. B wanted.

"This should be a hoot..." Miguel muttered under his breath. He was definitely not having fun; in fact, he was cursing Josie wherever she might be right now.

"Okay, now... you are two strangers passing each other by on the sidewalk. Bryan, I want you to bump into Marduk. Marduk, I want you to respond to the situation naturally."

Bryan rolled his eyes and walked straight up to Marduk. With a few more steps forward, he plowed right into Marduk.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." Marduk spat.

"Don't you talk to me like that, ya big ape! I'll strangle you with your own dreadlocks!" Bryan threatened.

"Madre de Dios..." Miguel sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"When I'm done with you you'll never laugh again, you Joker reject!"

And just like that, fight number 2 broke out. Bryan tackled Marduk to the ground and started punching his face in, but Marduk used his strength to roll over and mount Bryan instead. He started hammering Bryan with punches, and Bryan got in a few of his own.

"SECURITYYYYYYY!" Dr. B shouted.

Jack grabbed Marduk and put him in a chokehold while Yoshimitsu and Alisa pinned Bryan's arms and legs.

"Just let em kill each other! I'm tired of those overzealous windbags anyway." Anna scoffed.

"You know what I'm tired of? Your ugly skank face." Nina retorted.

"OH THAT IS IT! You asked for it, you wrinkly old witch!"

Anna and Nina tackled each other and started beating the crap out of each other right in front of Miguel. Hwoarang looked both ways and abruptly darted out of the room, laughing triumphantly at his newfound freedom.

"Please! Can we please just sit down and talk?!" Dr. B pleaded. Finally, he just gave up and sat down with a blank expression on his face.

"Guess it's time to split..." Miguel quietly muttered. He took advantage of the chaos to quietly slip out of the room.

"Go to group therapy, she said. Meet other people, she said..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this chap contains so much fluffy cuteness that you might explode. Into... piles of cotton candy. And bunnies. Enjoy, because I enjoyed typing it. I'm a softie.**

Miguel grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk, kicking whatever happened to be near his feet.

"Stupid therapy...stupid Josie... where the hell is that girl anyway?"

Deciding it wasn't worth looking for her all over town, Miguel decided to just go back to the hotel.

"I hope she didn't lock the door..."

Miguel was so deep in thought as he walked through the city that he forgot he was a wanted man who should really be laying low. The realization didn't hit him until he heard a siren blaring in very close proximity.

"What the?"

He was almost afraid to look over, but he did anyway. Sure enough, a black and white car was right near him with lights flashing.

"Call it in. We have a confirmed sighting of Miguel Rojo." the officer in the driver seat ordered.

"Mierda... time to split!" Miguel yelled aloud as he took off in the opposite direction of the car.

"He's running! He's running!" the officer shouted as he and his partner leaped out of the car and started chasing him.

"Ay caramba... my day just keeps getting better and better." Miguel sighed.

As Miguel desperately sprinted around the block to throw off the authorities, his fists twitched at the desire to smash into their faces. But the more the thought engulfed his mind, the more he thought of Josie yapping in his ear in protest. It was times like this that he wished he wasn't trying to change... these were the hardest moments.

"Maybe I'll lose em behind that dumpster..." Miguel muttered as he took a sharp turn into a dark secluded area with a couple of moldy green dumpsters.

"This way! He's behind that dumpster! Dumbass thinks this is our first day on the job."

"Aw shit, I should have planned that better..." Miguel groaned.

The two officers raised their tasers and stood directly in front of the dumpster which Miguel was right behind.

"Alright, Rojo! Come out from behind that dumpster with your hands up!" the first officer yelled.

"Uh... no, I don't think I'm gonna do that." Miguel called out.

"I'm not askin, Rojo! You're under arrest for battery on multiple people, including police officers!"

"If I said I was different now, would that make a difference?"

"What do you think?"

"Um... forgive and forget?"

"COME OUT NOW!"

Miguel rested his head against the dumpster and let out a long sigh as he accepted the inevitability of the situation. He was trapped here, and there was only one way out: brute force.

"Josie... forgive me."

Miguel prepared to emerge and rush the officers, but he was stopped by a loud THUD!

"OOF!"

"AGH!"

"What the hell..." Miguel muttered as he slowly poked his head out. His eyes widened: the two officers were unconscious and a grinning Josie was standing right between them.

"Josie... what the hell did you do?! You just assaulted two police officers!"

"Ah, they didn't even see me." Josie snickered. "Now come out of there before you start to smell like dumpster!"

As they walked back to the hotel, Miguel was starting to rethink his image of Josie. He knew she was tenacious, but he never thought she would go to such... extremes. Her determination was enough to bring a rush of warmth to his face. She was doing this for him.

"Josie..." Miguel said quietly, scratching his head. "I can't believe what you did back there."

"You're my charge. I can't take care of you if you're in jail." Josie replied with a giggle.

"I just... don't want you to get in trouble for me."

"Miguel, I swore I would help you get your life together. Before I knocked you out you were a violent deadbeat with no future, and now look how far you've come. If one day you can walk under the light of the sun without a desire to get wasted or hurt people... then me getting arrested or even dying would be totally worth it."

Miguel was so flushed that he didn't say another word for the entire walk. He still wasn't quite sure he had Josie figured out, but he knew one thing for certain; she was causing emotions in him that he hadn't felt since his sister was alive.

 **BACK AT THE HOTEL**

"AHHHHHH! My comfy bed!" Josie sighed happily as she flopped onto the bed. Miguel just scratched his head a few times and sat down on the floor.

"So how was therapy?"

"It sucked. There was a huge fight and I got away in the confusion."

"Aw... did you learn ANYTHING?"

"Well, this may sound weird to you... but it actually helped some. When I saw how psychotic the others were, it kinda inspired me not to become like that."

"Hee hee, well I'm glad it helped."

"But to be honest..."

"What?"

"I'd rather be rehabilitated by you than some stupid group therapy."

"Awww, you are so sweet! I'm coming to hug you."

"Wh-what?"

Josie got a mischievous look on her face as she got on all fours and started crawling towards Miguel like a predator.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm spreading my arms..."

"Do you really have to hug me?"

"It's already in motion..."

"Agh, fine. Just make it quick- GAHHH!"

Miguel gave a loud grunt as Josie pounced him and started squeezing tightly. For such a petite frame, she was surprisingly powerful as Miguel was knocked to the ground and pinned.

"Agh! Okay okay OKAY! You hugged me! Now please get off."

"Fiiine. But you liked it."

Josie got off of Miguel and went to the bathroom. When she came back out she was dressed in her sleeping clothes (an extra small white tanktop and black shorts).

"Welp, I suggest we just take it easy for the rest of the evening. You brought enough heat down on us today."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"But don't worry! We'll do something more fun tomorrow!"

"Oh boy..."

So they fell asleep, then woke up for a little while to eat, then fell asleep again.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Wake up already! You sleep too much!" Josie whined as she shook Miguel violently. Miguel slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The first thing he saw was Josie in his face; she was already dressed in a brown crop top and tiny white shorts.

"Ugh... wha..." Miguel mumbled.

"So how do ya feel?"

"Uh... well I really could use some meth."

"How bad do you want it?"

"I could strangle someone right now."

"Good! Because we need to discuss our fun distraction for the day."

"So... did you have something in mind?"

"How about the water park?"

"Yeah, that'd be a whole lotta fun if we were little kids."

"Don't you wanna see me in a bikini?"

"Well, I, um... which answer doesn't get my ass kicked?"

"Aw, forget it! Just go get a shower while I think of something."

Miguel took a shower and remembered to get dressed in the bathroom since Josie was still here. When he stepped out, Josie had a humongous grin.

"What?" Miguel asked suspiciously, his eyebrow raised.

"I know what we're going to do..." Josie said, her grin still wide.

"Oh boy..."

"We're gonna see a MOVIEEEE!"

"A movie... great. Not some sappy romance though, right?"

"No! It's Combot 3: Rise of the Combots, starring Lee Chaolan. He's so dreamy."

"Ugh, rich people..."

"Soooo? Please say you'll go with meeeee..."

"Um... ok." Miguel replied with a shrug.

"EEEE! Cmon, let's go and catch the 4:00 one!"

Without warning, Josie snatched Miguel's hand and forcefully dragged him out of the hotel. Miguel just shrugged and went along for the ride.

"Guess we're gonna see a movie..."

The dark theater was pretty crowded, but Josie and Miguel got seats near the very back where it was nice and secluded. It almost felt like they were alone: just Josie, Miguel, and the huge bucket of popcorn between them. The movie was actually pretty good: Lee Chaolan had developed a revolutionary new brain to go inside his top Combot model, but the Combot was so intelligent that it raised an army and began to terrorize the world. Lee had to make the hard decision of destroying his own creation to save the world. Needless to say, he was going to get a buttload of awards for this performance.

"Pssst... hey Miguel." Josie whispered.

No response.

"Migueeeeeel..."

Still no response.

"Don't you ignore me!"

"Alright, fine. What?" Miguel finally whispered back.

"Are you having fun?"

"Well, it is a pretty good movie. I didn't know Lee was such a natural."

"But are you having FUN? With meeee?"

"Well... yeah."

"Cool."

The two of them were silent again as the climax of the movie came along. Lee was atop a huge skyscraper, his hair messed up and his clothes torn. The wind was blowing in his hair as he stared down Combot, his creation.

 _"Combot... you were my most EXCELLENT creation! You were like a son to me! But now...now you have grown too powerful! I must do what should have been done many years ago! SILVEEEEEEER CYYYYYCLOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEE!"_

"Pssst. Miguel."

"What is it now?"

"Feed me."

"Wh-what?"

"Put some popcorn in my mouth."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because it'd be cute if you did it."

"If I do it, will you finally be quiet?"

"Maybe. Now gimme some popcorn!"

Josie opened her mouth wide and said "ahhhh", eagerly awaiting popcorn. Miguel sighed loudly as he grabbed a few pieces and dropped them in her mouth.

"Hee hee, thanks. Now open your mouth, let me do you."

"No! Dammit Josie, quit trying to be all mushy."

"But... I thought you were having fun with me."

"Yes, I am. But it's not like this is a date or anything!"

There was nothing but silence after that. Miguel didn't know what Josie was feeling, or what her facial expression even was after he said that. He didn't dare to look over to find out.

By the time the movie ended, it was getting dark out. Miguel and Josie were just walking down the sidewalk, not a word shared between them. Miguel kept on glancing at Josie; she didn't look angry, but she wasn't happy either.

"Ummm... Josie?" Miguel said, finally breaking the silence.

Josie didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that. I really do like you, Josie. But I just don't want to rush into things. What I'm trying to say is... um..."

"You're afraid to get close to me." Josie interrupted.

Miguel suddenly stopped in his tracks. Josie did the same, and the two of them faced each other under the moonlight.

"What did you say?" Miguel asked.

"For the first time, you finally found someone who cares about you besides your sister. And now you're afraid of losing me."

"Th-that's not true!" Miguel replied.

"Then prove it. Kiss me."

"I... I don't want to."

"Yes you do. I think you're hot, and you think I'm hot. If you weren't afraid of getting close, then you would appreciate my hugs more."

"Quit acting like you have me all figured out."

"I DO have you figured out. I'm your therapist, remember?"

"Gaaaah! You are so freakin annoying!"

"But you liiiiiike meeee..."

"Fine! Yes, I like you! Yes, I want to hug and kiss and feed you popcorn! Yes, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. And yes... I'm afraid of getting close to you. You're the one good thing in my life... just like my sister was."

"Aw cmon Miguel. What are the odds that I'm gonna step out one day and have a bomb dropped on my head?"

"Yeah, but bad things could happen to you while you're around me. Yesterday, you could have gotten in serious trouble because of me!"

"I take that risk because I care about you."

"But WHY do you care about me so much!"

"Because..."

Josie grabbed Miguel's face and forcefully pressed her lips against his. She held it there for a few seconds before pulling away with a sigh.

"...I've been under your spell since I knocked you out that night, you hot Spanish piece of ass."

Whatever the normal body temperature for a human is, Miguel was three times that at the moment. As the heat emanated from his face like a furnace, he fought desperately to find words to say.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something? Kiss me back, maybe?"

"Well... um... um... ummmm..."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered."

"SHUT UP! Ugh, can we just go back to your place?"

"Sounds good to me, hee hee."

 **BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Josie changed back into her white tanktop and black shorts and plopped onto the bed. Miguel was still kind of shocked at the sudden kiss, so he just sat down in his little corner.

"So how do you feel?" Josie asked, raising her voice a little to get Miguel's attention. Miguel finally snapped ot of his trance and looked over.

"I feel pretty good actually. I don't feel the urge to drink or do drugs or even fight. I am pretty tired though."

"You goin to sleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... you know... you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight."

Miguel looked up at Josie, who was motioning to the spot right next to her with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

"Aw cmon! If we're on a kissing basis, then we can be on a snuggling basis."

"Well..."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

Josie gave Miguel the cutest puppy eyes possible until Miguel finally sighed and stood up.

"Alright, scoot over."

Josie giggled a few times as she moved over to give Miguel enough room to crawl in next to her. Josie pulled the covers up and turned off the lights. At first Miguel was tense, but when he felt Josie crawl on top of him and nuzzle his chest, he could feel himself relaxing a little.

"Mmm... this is nice." Josie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it kinda is..." Miguel whispered.

Silence filled the black room for a few minutes, the only sound their gentle breathing. Just as Miguel was starting to get drowsy, Josie woke him up.

"Miguel."

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt is kinda... uncomfortable. Can I just...?"

"Josie..."

"Cmon, just let me take it off! It's practically halfway off anyway."

"Fine."

Miguel felt his shirt slipping off of his shoulders and finally leaving his torso. Finally, he felt Josie laying back down on his chest with a relaxed sigh. Her fingers trailed up and down his biceps, causing his skin to tingle a little.

"There, happy now?" Miguel whispered.

"Yep. Man, you have an awesome body. Did you lift weights? Manual labor?"

"Go to sleep."

"Alright, alright."

Silence once again filled the room. It seemed like Josie had finally went to sleep, so Miguel tried to go back to sleep as well. His eyelids were getting heavy, and then...

"Migueeeeel."

Miguel's eyes opened once again.

"What?!"

"Why aren't you touching me?"

"What are you talking about? I am touching you."

"Yeah, but put your arms around me! I don't care if you put your hand on my ass."

"I'm not going to put my hand on your ass."

"Aw, you're no fun."

Miguel sighed in annoyance and threw his arms over Josie's waist. His fingers touched the bare skin of her midriff that was exposed from the small top.

"Look, I'll put my arms around you like this. Happy?"

"Hold me tighter. Cmon, really squeeze me."

Miguel tightened his embrace a little, in hopes that Josie would finally be pleased.

"How is THAT?"

"That's good. Mmmm... you're like a big muscular teddy bear."

"Oh brother..."

The room was only silent for a few more seconds until Josie finally opened her mouth again.

"One more thing."

"What? For the love of God, what?"

"Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight?"

"...Yes."

Josie lifted her head from Miguel's chest and looked at him with a smile. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds before pulling back with a wet smooch. She giggled a few times before laying her head back down against him.

"I love you, you big cutie."

"I can't hear you. I'm sleeping."

"You can too hear me."

 **Go ahead and let it out. AWWWWWW! That aside, there's a few chaps left. Like, two or so. So stay tuned! The cuteness continues next chap :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the epic, action packed climax! It's full of blood, sweat, tears, and kisses.** **Enjoy, and be sure to keep reading. This is only the penultimate chapter.**

Even after morning passed, the two of them didn't leave the bed. They just laid there, feeling lazy and cuddly and in love. Not even the power of the Devil Gene could separate the two of them right now.

"Unghhhh... we really need to get out of bed now." Miguel groaned. He shifted his weight a little and rolled over to face Josie. Their bodies were still against each other like glue, and their faces were touching.

"Can't we just lay here all day?" Josie whispered with a giggle.

"What about my fun distraction for the day?"

Josie smiled and planted a tiny kiss on Miguel's lips.

"I wanna be your fun distraction."

Miguel just closed his eyes and enjoyed Josie's mouth working magic against his. He ran his hands up and down her waist to caress her smooth skin while she used her finger to twirl his chest hair. There were no words between them; the only noise in the room was their lips smacking and Josie's soft moans. After one night of snuggling, Miguel's fear and doubt had finally left his mind; Josie's love had made him confident again.

"So how do you feel?" Josie whispered between kisses.

"This is the best day so far." Miguel whispered back.

"Oh really?" Josie whispered in a seductive tone. "Would it be even better if I took off my-"

Suddenly, Josie's cell phone rang. Josie pulled away from Miguel with an annoyed sigh as the Tekken 7 Character Select Theme engulfed the room.

"Sorry, I gotta take this."

Josie got out of bed with a groan and tugged at her shorts a few times, then grabbed the cell phone from the lamp table and walked over to the corner of the room.

"Yeah? I appreciate that very much. Wh-what? Damn it... so you really can't buy me a few more days? So they are SERIOUS? Great... okay. Okay. Yes. I'll tell him. He's gonna be really mad though. He takes his teaching seriously. If I miss so much as a day I'll... well you're gonna have to handle my travel expenses then! I KNOW taking a private Muay Thai class was my idea, but... look, you don't know Bruce like I do. Okay, I'll try that then. He's a busy guy though, being commander of G Corp's armies and all. Okay. If he says no I'll drop it then, ok? Ok. Bye.'

Josie hung up and plopped onto the bed with an annoyed grunt.

"UGGGGGH!"

Miguel suspected that Josie wasn't in the mood for cuddling anymore, so he finally got out of bed and slipped his shirt back on.

"So what happened?" Miguel asked.

"Miguel, sweetie... I can't stay here anymore." Josie said with a sad face. "I absolutely have to be on a plane to Sydney today if I'm gonna make it to this photoshoot."

"I see... I guess Bruce isn't gonna take it well, huh?"

"Well, that's what I'm fixing to go find out. I was hoping to avoid this for a few more days until I had a plan... but what the heck. Just let me get dressed and we'll head over there."

Miguel didn't say anything as Josie went to the bathroom to change. He was lost in thought right now. This was it; Josie was leaving, just like that. Suddenly, everything felt so confusing. What would Miguel do now? What about his therapy? Will he be able to exist in society without her holding his hand? And what about... THEM? Was this all just a game to her? Just a way to blow off steam?

Josie came out of the bathroom finally, dressed in her classic golden top and blue shorts. Finally, she tied her weird red bunny ears onto her head.

"Welp, let's get a move on!"

Miguel was completely silent during their walk to Bruce's dojo, much to Josie's annoyance. But Miguel was lost in thought, and the fact that Josie wasn't was quite troubling to him. He was starting to slowly believe that Josie didn't care about him after all. Why would she just barge into his life, give him a reason to live again, and then just leave? What sick satisfaction did she get out of building him up like this, only to tear him down?

"Josie..." Miguel finally managed to utter.

"We're here!" Josie exclaimed. "So what do you think? Pretty small, huh? I'm actually impressed that Bruce has the downtime to run and maintain this place."

The two of them entered the tiny dojo. Sure enough. Bruce Irvin was near the back. He was frantically raining kicks on a sandbag with Jin Kazama's face painted on it. Sweat flew from his locks and stained his white tanktop as he threw kick after kick.

"Bruuuuce! Hey Bruuuce!" Josie called out. She ran towards him excitedly as he finally stopped kicking and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here? Class isn't until tonight." he said gruffly.

"Weeeeell... about that... listen, Bruce. I can't take weekly classes with you anymore." Josie said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"Sorry Bruce, but I have a job to do. I got runways to walk and beautiful beaches to pose half naked on."

"But... you are my best student!" Bruce yelled. He turned his head to hide his blush.

"Excuuuuse me? Did I just hear that right?!" Josie asked excitedly.

"You heard me... out of all the soldiers I've whipped into shape, none of them came close to you. You're a badass, babe."

"YES! Thank you, Brucie!"

"In fact, I think you should represent the Muay Thai style in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7."

Josie nearly fell backwards when she heard that. "Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. You know, I'm getting to old for this shit. It's time for someone to carry on my legacy. I think you'd be perfect."

"Aw, Brucie! You're gonna make me cry!"

"Do. Not. Cry. In. My. Dojo."

"Okay, okay. Soooo... is it okay if I call you and schedule specific training days in the future?"

"Well... to be honest, I'm not sure. You know, I'm a busy guy. I can't just shirk my duty as a G Corp military instructor to train with you whenever YOU want."

"But Bruuuuuuuuce!"

"SILENCE! Okay, okay. Look, I'll do the best I can. Anytime that you're free, just give me a call and I'll see if I can't take some time off to train with you."

"Thank you!"

"Not so fast. I want double what you originally paid me. And I want it PER DAY."

This time Josie really did fall backwards. Luckily Miguel was right there to catch her.

"You...you... YOU DAMN CROOK!" Josie whined.

"Hey, this ain't a charity. I told you, I'm a busy guy. If we have to do this on YOUR schedule, then I expect to be paid extra."

"You're quite a mercenary, you know that?"

"Yup."

"Cmon, Bruce! If you want me to represent you in the tournament, maybe you should treat me nicer!"

Suddenly, Bruce turned around and stroked his chin as if deep in thought.

"Hmmm..."

Finally, he turned back around with his arms folded.

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you. If you can prove to me right here, right now, that you're serious about Muay Thai... then I'll train you for free."

"Free?"

"Yep. Anytime you want, for free."

"Okay, so what do I have to do?"

"Fight me."

Miguel prepared to catch Josie if she fell back, but she did the opposite. With a determined look, she kicked off her shoes and got into stance.

"Sounds good! I've been meaning to get you back for yelling at me so damn much!"

"Heh heh... let's go then." Bruce replied coolly, getting into stance as well.

"Miguel sweetie, I have to kick Bruce's ass real quick, then we'll go get some lunch. Kay?" Josie called out. Miguel just gave a slight nod.

"Let's GO!" Bruce yelled, throwing a powerful kick to Josie's thigh. The kick caused her to go numb in her left leg, but she could still move it. Bruce threw another kick, but Josie lifted her leg to avoid it. She threw a couple of straight jabs, which Bruce easily swayed to avoid. Josie kept him feeling comfortable with a couple of jabs, then came out of nowhere with a spinning elbow.

"Shit!" Bruce cursed as he raised his arms to absorb the impact. It still caused him to stagger a little, giving Josie just the opening she needed to take initiative.

She lunged at Bruce and started putting it to him, wearing his arms out with a flurry of left and right elbows. She swung and swung, looking for the slightest falter in his defense. She threw one last elbow, and Bruce's left leg gave way; this is it! Gathering all of her might, Josie threw a knee of bone crushing proportions directly at Bruce's chin. Unfortunately, Bruce's agility was not to be undermined.

"What?!" Josie yelled as Bruce backflipped just out of range of the knee. An even bigger surprise came when Bruce's foot came launching forward and directly into her gut.

"Augghhh..." Josie wheezed as she tumbled to the floor. "Shit, how can he escape my attack and counter so fluidly..."

"Cmon, girl! Get up!" Bruce encouraged.

With a determined look, Josie leaped to her feet and faced Bruce once again.

"Get ready to fly... you bastard!"

Josie leaped forward with a flying knee that caught Bruce in the chin, sending him staggering, but not enough to knock him down.

Bruce cursed as he shook the blurriness out of his eyes and came face to face with Josie. She bent her leg slightly and came forward with a high kick, her shinbone crashing against Bruce's bicep. Bruce shoved her leg out of the way and threw a knee to her gut, bringing her to her knees.

"Cmon, that's twice you've went down. Are you done already?" Bruce teased.

Josie growled and shot to her feet, then began to rain an onslaught of elbows on Bruce's body. Bruce kept his arms high and tight to intercept most of the blows, but some were still coming through. One elbow caught his rib, causing him to stagger slightly. This was her chance!

"YAAAAHHHH!" Josie screamed as she leaped high and came down on Bruce's head with an explosive elbow strike.

Bruce entire world became a blur as he felt his head hit the mat. He was down.

"Yaaaaaaay I beat Bruce!" Josie squealed. She ran up to Miguel and leaped into his arms, giggling wildly.

"Good job, Josie. I'm proud of you." Miguel said with a smile. He squeezed her tightly and gave her a few tiny pecks on the neck.

"Ughh... I guess I am getting to old for this..." Bruce groaned.

"Um... do you need me to...?" Miguel asked, extending his hand.

"Nahh. Just let me lay here for a while." Bruce said with a chuckle. "Josie... you are worthy of being my heir. Enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 and whoop some ass!"

"Eh heh heh... but it has to be announced first."

"True. But you'll be ready when it is."

"Uh huh. Welp, I got a plane to catch. Bye, Brucie! I hope I see you again soon!"

Josie grabbed Miguel's hand and the two of them hurried out of the dojo. Bruce smiled and gave one little thumbs up before falling asleep right there on the mat.

"Whew! That felt good." Josie said with a giggle. She turned to face Miguel. "So... you wanna grab a bite before heading back to the hotel to pack my bags?"

"I'm... not really hungry." Miguel mumbled.

"Suit yourself. Cmon, let's head back."

The two of them hurried back to the hotel, Josie practically dragging Miguel along. As soon as they made it back, Josie began piling her stuff into briefcases.

"Hey Miguel, would you be a dear and help me pack? Don't worry, I'll get the intimate stuff."

"Josie... can you please wait a second?" Miguel finally said. It was his first word since the dojo.

"I don't really have a second, baby. I REALLY should have been packed already..."

"JUST ONE GODDAMN SECOND!"

Miguel's loudness startled Josie so much that she dropped her bag. She stood up and faced Miguel, who was looking quite angry.

"Okay, you got my attention. What's on your mind?"

"What am I to you, huh?!"

"What does that mean? You know you're my big, muscular cutie bear."

"Just... quit with the mushy shit for a second. How can you be like this?! How can you be so happy? You're gonna leave and I'll never see you again! And you... you don't seem that shaken up about it. Everything that we've been through these past few days has changed my life. YOU changed my life. You reminded me what it's like to be loved and supported! And now you're just gonna leave and-"

"Did you really think I was leaving you here? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Aw Miguel, you crack me up."

"Wh...wha...?" Miguel was really confused now.

"You're coming with me, silly!"

"Coming... with... you?"

"YES! Come live with me in The Philippines! You can stay at my place, and I can get you a job somewhere if you like. You would be a nice security guard or maybe a bouncer. And hey, if you don't wanna be apart from me then I'll get you a job at my modeling agency! You're pretty sexy, and I know some people who would be more than happy to point a camera at you."

"You really... mean all that...?"

"Of course. You just stick with me, and I'll take care of you. You're my charge, remember? My hot, muscular charge."

"I...I...don't know what to say..."

"Then why don't you stop talking and help me PACK?"

Josie turned away from Miguel and resumed her packing, while Miguel just stood there and took in everything. He couldn't believe this was happening; this was a new beginning for him. He was going somewhere where nobody knew his name; where he had a clean slate and someone who would support him all the way. Josie had done exactly what she promised she would do; fix a violent, deadbeat, broken shell of a man.

"Josie..."

"WHAT? Why aren't you packing?!"

"Can I just... kiss you real quick like?"

Josie stared at him for a few seconds, bag in hand. Suddenly, a big smile spread on her face as the bag fell out of her hand. She walked up to Miguel and spread her arms out.

"I'm all yours."

Miguel grabbed Josie in a bear hug and gave her a deep, wet kiss that lasted almost an eternity. Josie melted in his arms as she moaned deeply at the sensation of his lips on hers. It was a tingling, burning, chilling, blissful feeling that coursed through their skin and gave them goosebumps, yet at the same time brought sweat to their bodies. When Miguel finally broke the kiss, Josie turned into a puddle and collapsed onto the bed.

"Holy shit! That. Was. The. Best. KISS!" Josie panted.

"Heh heh, I've been holding out on you." Miguel grinned.

"Forget the bags. Just take me on this bed right now!"

"There's plenty of time for that once you've gotten me out of this crappy place. Cmon, let's finish packing."

"Oh, you're gonna help me finally?"

Josie got back to her feet with a giggle and the two of them finished packing the rest of Josie's luggage. Their smiles never left their faces.

 **OUTSIDE THE HOTEL**

"Alright, if you can carry the bags then I'll get us a cab."

Miguel stood on the sidewalk, bags in hand, while Josie frantically searched for a passing cab. Suddenly, he heard a familiar noise in the distance. It was a deep rumbling, almost like a motorcycle. But accompanying it was a far more terrifying noise...

"Siren." Miguel muttered quietly. "Shit... please please please don't come this way..."

But Miguel's prayers fell on deaf ears as the sound grew closer... closer...

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?!" Josie asked, also spotting the vehicle in question.

"Yes it is..." Miguel muttered.

Sure enough, a black and white motorcycle with sirens blaring came speeding up to Miguel and Josie. And off of that motorcycle stepped a man whom Miguel wished he had seen the last of. The only man who could stop him... the only man who was standing between him and his new life with Josie.

"Officer Lei Wulong." Miguel said with a grimace.

"You don't seem to happy to see me. HEEYA!"

Lei leaped off of his motorcycle with a backflip and landed perfectly on one foot, smoothly transitioning into his Crane style.

"Do you remember my Crane style?"Lei taunted.

"Wulong... listen to me. I don't need this right now." Miguel replied, dropping all of the bags.

"You cannot outrun the law, Miguel Rojo. You've done terrible, terrible things while you've been here. Now you will face retribution!"

"EXCUUUUSE MEEE!" Josie interrupted, getting in between the two men.

"Who are you? Get out of my way, civilian!" Lei commanded.

"For your information, my hot hunky boyfriend is a new man now. He's not the same bad man who hurt people. So why don't you just hop on your little tricycle and go give someone a parking ticket, ya lousy pig!"

"Miguel Rojo is responsible for the serious injury of over 50 police officers, and twice the number of civilians! He must be brought to justice. Now stand aside, or you will be charged as an accomplice."

"Okay Miguel, stand back while I give this guy a-"

"No. YOU stand aside." Miguel interrupted.

"Wha-?"

Miguel forcefully lifted Josie and set her aside, next to the pile of bags.

"You focus on getting a cab. This is something I need to do." Miguel said, his eyes not leaving Lei's for a second.

"But Miguel..."

"Trust me, I won't lose. I have a REASON to fight now. That reason is you."

"Awwwww... well in that case, kick his Chinese ass!"

Miguel got into stance and faced Lei. For a few seconds, their eyes just stayed locked and no movements were made.

"I'm a different person now, Lei. I'm going to start over... and get my life back on track. The only thing in my way is you."

"Unfortunately for you, the law doesn't forgive or forget. I don't care if you became a priest! It is my job to bring you in and I WILL do it!"

No other words needed to be said, and the two of them charged towards each other with a battle cry. When they closed distance, their fists began to fly with the force of a bazooka and the velocity of a machine gun.

"YAH! HAH! HEEEEYAAH!" Lei yelled as he threw several venom strikes at Miguel's face. Miguel swayed back and forth to dodge them, but a few caught his chin and one caught his nose. Lei switched it up by coming around with a backfist, but Miguel caught his hand and brought his heel down on Lei's toe.

"GYAH!" Lei winced.

Miguel grinned as he drew his head back and came forward like a catapult, slamming into Lei's forehead hard enough to split a melon. Lei was completely dazed, the only thing holding him up Miguel's grip on his hand.

"Here... lay DOWN!"

Miguel balled his hand and wildly thrust his arm upward, his fist connecting with Lei's chin and sending him skyrocketing to the hard concrete. For a second there, Miguel actually thought Lei was out cold. Unfortunately, Lei got back to his feet.

"Crane style!" Lei announced as he got into Crane stance. Miguel tensed up and slowly crept towards Lei, carefully planning a strategy. But Lei wasn't going to wait for that; instead, he went on the offensive.

"FAKE OUT!"

Lei suddenly transitioned into a tornado kick which brought him much closer to Miguel. With a grin, Lei spun around and did another tornado kick, his foot whizzing past Miguel's head. Lei spun around once again and appeared to do a tornado kick, but this one hit low directly into Miguel's gut.

"Ooof..." Miguel grunted as he fell to his knees. Lei quickly jumped to his feet and lunged forward. With a battle cry, Lei swung his foot in a reverse horizontal arc, smashing into Miguel's cheek and sending him sprawling across the pavement.

"Cmon, Miguel! Fight for my sweet ass!" Josie cheered.

Miguel slowly got to his feet and spit a tiny amount of blood. He twisted his head a few times before getting back into stance. He made a "come" gesture with his hands to provoke Lei.

Lei charged forward as Miguel lunged as well. Miguel swung wildly, Lei swaying through his punches and connecting with strikes of his own. Miguel took one to the face: his vision blurry. He took another: his left eye went dark. Another: he could feel blood trickling down his lip. He took in every blow; the pain was only fueling his next blow to be that much more devastating. This was it... just a few more hits to fuel his power... his determination... he was taking everything Lei threw and was about to give it back tenfold.

"GO! DOWN! ALREADY!" Lei yelled between punches. "That's it... I know one move that'll floor you!"

Lei got into Crane stance and prepared for his dreaded Crane kick. Miguel smiled... this was it.

"GRAAAAH!" Miguel howled as he slammed his heel into Lei's one leg holding him up. Miguel's foot felt like a tree trunk slamming into Lei's shin as Lei was swept off his foot and brought down to the concrete. As Lei hit the ground, his chin connected with the pavement and his entire world went blurry.

"Now you're mine, little man." Miguel taunted as he grabbed Lei by the ponytail and raised him high.

"Ugh... put me.. down... you're under... arrest..." Lei mumbled.

Miguel drew his fist back and gathered every ounce of strength in his body into one blow. His fist flew forward like a speeding train as it collided with Lei's face and sent him flying backwards into his own motorcycle. Lei's body hit the motorcycle and toppled it like a domino, with him laying on top of it. He didn't get back up.

"WOOOO! You go, Miguel!" Josie cheered. She ran up to Lei and hugged him tight. "Ummmm is he dead?"

"No... but he'll be hurting in more places than one when we wakes up." Miguel said with a grin.

"Heh heh. Ooooh, look! TAXIIIII!"

Josie leaped up and down and waved wildly to flag down the cab that came into view. Finally, it pulled up to them and skidded to a halt.

"After you, madam." Miguel said with a grin. He tossed the bags into the car and grabbed Josie's hand to help her in the car.

"Why thank you, good sir." Josie giggled. She scooted over and motioned to the spot next to her.

"Now get in here, you big lug."

Miguel couldn't have gotten in the car faster. The door slammed, and just like that... it was all over. This cab ride was the the end of the old story, and the start of a brand new one.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this cute little epilogue I pieced together to give my fic 8 chaps. 8 is a good number. Warning, it's a pretty cheesy ending. Real sappy and stuff.**

 **Special thanks to DaMastah101, who provided me with the concept that made this awesome fic possible. Thanks, bro!**

"Hey Miguel, want some peanuts?" Josie offered, tossing a tiny packet of in-flight snack food at Miguel. Miguel was too excited to eat anything right now; this was his first time on a plane. He didn't know what to be more excited about: that, or the fact that he had finally gotten away from the cesspool of sin he had created. All of those bad memories were behind him now; this plane was taking him to a new beginning.

"If you want, we can stay in Sydney for a while after I do this photoshoot." Josie said, poking Miguel a few times to get his attention.

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you." Miguel replied.

"Awww you big sweetie. Are you trying to make me hot for you on a plane?"

"Maybe." Miguel grinned. His hand crept over to Josie's and gently grabbed it.

They just sat in silence for a while, holding hands and feeding each other airline peanuts. It was a nice contrast to the chaos and turmoil they had faced before getting here.

"Josie..." Miguel finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You've changed my life, given me opportunity, and helped me get clean."

"How do you feel, by the way?"

"I feel... great! I feel as good as new!"

"And you're gonna stay the way, too. As long as I'm with you, you're never gonna go back to being the bad Miguel. Cause if you do, you're getting a knee to the face!"

"Heh, you'll do it won't you?"

"Damn right I will."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, feeling perfectly content. But Miguel still had one more little thing to take care of. It was a gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, buzzing in his head like an annoying fly. He took a deep gulp; it was now or never.

"Hey Josie?"

"Yep?"

"There's something I need to say. It's... not something I've said often in my life. In fact, I've only said it to one person."

"Yes?"

"And well, I don't really know how else to say it-"

"YES?"

"It's kinda hard to get the words out, since I'm not really used to it-"

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS?"

Miguel closed his eyes and leaned in close. With a deep breath, he planted a deep kiss on Josie, who smiled and happily returned the favor.

"I love you, you crazy chica."

 **THE END**


End file.
